herofandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack
Applejack 'is an Earth pony and one of the six main protagonists in ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres farm with her grandmother Granny Smith, brother Big Macintosh, little sister Apple Bloom, and a pet dog named Winona. She represents the element of honesty,she is hardworking and she can be very stubborn when it comes to help. History Applejack was the last one in her class to get her cutie mark, a trait that seems to run in the family. The young Applejack leaves the farm to live with her upper class relations, the Oranges, in the big city called Manehatten (a play on words based on a real city, Manhatten). Once there however, she finds it hard to fit in and becomes terribly homesick. The rainbow left in the wake of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom leads her to return home to the farm. Once there she realizes that she truly belonged there, and finally gains her cutie mark. Twilight Sparkle first meets Applejack and the rest of the Apple family when checking up on food preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. In the second episode, when Twilight Sparkle is about to fall off a cliff, Applejack convinces her to let go so Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy can catch her. This action is later explained as representative of Applejack's honesty, in the rather contrived fashion of not telling Twilight Sparkle why she had to let go, and simply asked Twilight Sparkle to trust her, possibly because Twilight Sparkle would have panicked otherwise. Throughout the series, Applejack tells Twilight Sparkle about the way things are in Ponyville. She gets upset with Twilight for using magic for Winter Wrap Up, and tells her "That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight, and especially not on MAH farm." She explains to Twilight in Feeling Pinkie Keen that "those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen." Early Appearance In her first appearance (Rescue from Midnight Castle), she was one of four ponies to be corrupted by Tirek's Rainbow of Darkness in order to pull his chariot. She was reverted back to normal after Tirek was destroyed. Reception Applejack received positive feedback from fans (also known as Bronies) and others, and was one of the most loved main character of the series. Powers and Abilities '''Pony Physiology:Applejack is an Earth Pony who lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother. *'Enhanced Strength':Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to years of applebucking. Expert Athlete:Applejack possesses extraordinary strength and athletic abilities. Expert Cook:Pinkie Pie describes Applejack as "one of the best bakers ever". Expert Herding:She stops a cow stampede with only the help of her dog, Winona. Expert Music Player:Applejack can play the harmonica and the fiddle. Ice Sculpting Expertise:During the royal wedding preparations, Applejack crafts a heart-shaped ice sculpture. Enhanced Eating:Applejack possess a huge appetite. Granny Smith recalls the time when an Apple family relative found Applejack as a foal eating all the apple fritters, showing that she had the appetite of a "full-grown stallion". Honesty Embodiment:Applejack possess the element of honesty. Trivia * Applejack and Big Macintosh are the Sister and Brother(respectively) of Apple Bloom. * It's also been implied that Applejack's mother and father have passed on. Gallery 830px-Applejack chi...png 830px-Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png|Applejack with Big Macintosh Applejack lasso stage S1E06.png|Applejack's lasso trick 830px-Applejack crosslegged.png|Applejack being awesome Applejack (Human).jpg|Appleajck as human in Equestria Girls Applejack.jpg Applejack-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-mlp-fim-25792540-570-402.jpg Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Protagonist Heroes Category:Equines Category:Sister of Hero Category:Femme Fatale Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Lawful Good Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Rivals Category:Grandaughters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Genius Category:Ponies Category:Animal Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Orphans Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Earth ponies Category:Pet owners Category:Smart Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Honest Heroes Category:Cowgirls Category:Lead Females Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Heroes who can do lassos Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Child Lovers Category:Granddaughters Category:Concerned heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Big Good Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Strong Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Amazons